


【猿禮】伏見，緊急拔刀

by HUAko



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUAko/pseuds/HUAko
Summary: 設定為室長被權外者的能力影響暫時變為女性，猿禮已經交往。
Relationships: 猿禮
Kudos: 1





	【猿禮】伏見，緊急拔刀

**Author's Note:**

> 自己吃的糧自己產！（流下了血淚）色色的腦洞真好吃啊（嚼）

正文：

「到底是怎麼回事？您能解釋一下嗎？室長。」伏見推了下自己的眼鏡，現在的狀況實在有點尷尬

當他應室長的要求進對方的房間找她時，卻被人推倒在床上，而當事人正坐在他的腿間。狀況不能再更尷尬了，但對方卻一臉得心應手的樣子更讓人生氣。

「嗯......，有好好的洗澡再過來呢，做的很好，伏見君。作為獎賞只好把我作為禮物給你了呢，感激涕零的收下吧！」宗像探頭聞了聞伏見身上的味道後說道

「哈？室長您是腦袋被撞到了嗎？還是去檢查一下吧？」

就算對方的意圖很明顯，但今天的宗像過分主動，反而讓伏見感到擔心。而且宗像才剛被權外者的能力影響，有什麼其他的影響也不知道。

「我可是很正常呢，除了這個身體外，沒有其他部分受到影響。......不會是伏見君不行吧？不是男性的話就不行嗎？」宗像露出疑惑的表情，然後伸出手摸了伏見的襠部

「室長您在摸哪裡？請您住手。」伏見把宗像的手拿開，嘖聲後說：「室長才是，這麼躍躍欲試的樣子到底是怎麼一回事？」

伏見耳朵透紅的樣子可沒躲過宗像的視線。

「怎麼回事嗎？嗯......，難得變成女性的話，不做不可惜嗎？就是這麼一回事吧。」

宗像晶亮的眼睛讓伏見無法拒絕。

「唉......，我是沒有關係啦，但是室長沒關係嗎？身體什麼的。」伏見抓了抓自己的頭髮後說

「身體的話，完全沒有問題喔，我可是都檢查過了。現在這副身體就是女性的樣子呢。」

「什麼啊？一臉得意的樣子，室長是笨蛋嗎？」伏見忍不住吐槽

「我只是好奇心旺盛而已，難得的機會，不試試看不是很浪費嗎？」宗像勾起微笑的說著，「那麼就請伏見君來好好檢查。」宗像說完後，自顧自的解開浴衣的腰帶

映入伏見眼簾的是宗像雪白的身體，跟變為女性後豐滿的胸部，及——蕾絲的性感內衣。

「那個......那是怎麼回事？」伏見不自覺的吞了口水

「怎麼回事？不好看嗎？」宗像托著下巴，露出思考的表情

「才不是好不好看的問題，那個內衣是怎麼回事！？」

「喔啊，這可是專櫃小姐推薦的勝負內衣。」宗像摸了摸黑色透膚的蕾絲布料，「今天一天都穿著呢，不過是不一樣的款式就是。」

「室長您到底都在制服底下穿了什麼啊！」伏見露出生氣又無奈的表情，「副長不是跟您一起去的嗎？她沒有阻止您嗎？」

「是有呢，但勝負內衣讓人不能拒絕呢。」宗像看著伏見焦躁又生氣的樣子，覺得很有趣

伏見把宗像拉入懷中，胸口那個柔軟的觸感再次提醒伏見宗像現在就是貨真價實的女性沒錯，伏見把臉埋在宗像的頸邊來掩飾自己的表情。

「唉......，那個勝負指的可是這個啊。」伏見歎了口氣，然後有點惡趣味的抓了對方的臀部，收穫對方的喘息聲後說：「明天開始請您穿正常的內衣，室長。」

「嗯......，既然是可愛的部下的要求也沒辦法了呢。」宗像用紅的通透的臉說著

「那麼......至於我行不行，還請室長驗收一下了。」伏見說完後用大腿根部磨蹭了宗像的私處

「嗯——」宗像不住抱緊著伏見

「請您工作了，室長。」伏見在宗像耳邊說著

Fin.

緊急拉燈，因為作者不會寫H（難過）


End file.
